¿Cómo supo vuestro padre sobre lo del embarazo?
by helenasxs
Summary: Niños... ¿Les conté alguna vez cómo conocí a vuestro padre? - Ambos negaron - les contaré directamente el día en que lo hicimos por primera vez y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada... - Los chicos se miraron mutuamente antes de sonreír y después prestar atención a su madre, Siempre habían querido saber algunas historias de sus padres.


**Hola!, Aquí les traigo otro one-shot que escribí yo misma el verano pasado, pero que publiqué en . Espero que os guste. ¡Disfrutad!**

_(Aquí Neji no murió en la guerra, se supone que logró sobrevivir gracias a katsuyu, que Sakura invocó - Ya que en este one-shot, aunque solo mencionado.)_

**¿Cómo supo vuestro padre lo del embarazo?**

La escena se sitúa en una sala de estar elegante, con dos sofás largos cómodos y rojos, uno delante del otro con una mesita de café sofisticada, debajo una alfombra a conjunto con los sofás. En fin una habitación cómoda en la que una familia puede relajarse y hablar... Como ocurría ése mismo instante. En uno de los sofás se encontraba la mismísima Sakura haruno, actualmente Sakura uchiha. Después de casarse con El actual jefe de policía de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Esa es otra historia. En el otro sofá se encontraban relajados y tumbados los dos hijos de ambos. Mikoto uchiha y Sanosuke uchiha. Los gemelos Ahora tenían 17 años de edad y como cualquier adolescente su personalidad pasiva era muy abundante aunque cambiaba cuando les interesaba algo por completo.

Mikoto estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá con los pies en el suelo acariciándose un mechón negro de su largo y suave cabello con una mano alisándolo y Sanosuke se encontraba apoyado en el sofá completamente concentrado leyendo un pergamino de prácticas de Katons que le prestó su padre. Su madre, a sus 36 años, se encontraba estirada en el sofá mirando un libro muy grueso. Ese libro contenía todas las experiencias vividas por su familia actual y las de antes, ocasiones especiales que merecían la pena recordar. Sí amigos ese libro era un álbum de recuerdos. En ése momento Sakura se incorporó del sofá y se sentó para dejar el libro en la mesita de café. Acción que sobresaltó a sus hijos ya que estaban concentrados con lo suyo.

¿Qué es ése libro mamá?- preguntó Sanosuke apartando el pergamino

Niños... ¿Les conté alguna vez cómo conocí a vuestro padre? - Ambos negaron - les contaré directamente el día en que lo hicimos por primera vez y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada... - Los chicos se miraron mutuamente antes de sonreír y después prestar atención a su madre, Siempre habían querido saber algunas historias de sus padres.

...

¡VAMOS TEMEEEE! - suplicó por décimo-cuarta vez esa tarde un rubio de 18 años - Hazlo por nosotros, ¡sabes que queremos que te lo pases bien! - dijo poniendo cara triste

¡ya te dije cien veces por la mañana y catorce veces esta tarde que no! - contestó perdiendo ya la pasiencia un pelinegro también de 18 años.

**~pausa~**

Estos son su padre y vuestro Tío Naruto - dijo mostrando una foto donde esos estaban mirándose amenazadoramente el uno al otro, en un lugar donde parecía haber una fiesta...

**~play~**

déjalo ya naruto, si no quiere ir no hay que obligarle... debe tener otras cosas que hacer - los dos chicos dejaron de discutir e insultarse para mirar a su compañera pelirosa de 18 años que estaba detrás suyo mirándoles con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**~pausa~**

y esta soy yo, dijo poniéndoles delante un foto de su madre con un vestido negro brillante peinada con un moño arriba de su cabeza y maquillada sutilmente.

¡que guapa estabas mamá!- dijo mikoto

jajaja si bueno , volvamos a la historia...- dijo sakura sonriéndoles

**~play~**

¡Es que esto no puede ser! conseguimos que vuelva y al lograrlo y tenerlo con nosotros, busca cualquier ocasión para irse... ya no pienso insistir más, nos vemos allí sakura - se marchó saltando por los tejados naruto.

en ese momento sasuke se giró para irse cuando...

¿cuándo piensas aprender sasuke?- pregunto sakura

¿hmp?- se paró el pelinegro girándose para mirarla sin emoción

¿cuando aprenderás a querer dejar de estar solo, para saber que tienes amigos que te quieren y que les importas? - dijo la ojiverde con expresión triste para después girarse e irse de ese lugar sin esperar respuesta de su compañero.

**~pausa~**

¿por qué papá se mantenía alejado de sus amigos mamá?- preguntó Sanosuke curiosamente.

¿ya sabéis que vuestro padre tuvo un pasado difícil no?- pregunto sakura en lo que sus hijos asintieron - pues digamos que era así por eso.. sigamos

**~play~**

La pelirrosa se marchó caminando de aquel lugar mirando el suelo. se mantuvo así hasta llegar a su departamento (se mudó allí después de la 4a Guerra shinobi) para cambiarse para la fiesta que celebraba Ino tras haber sido ascendida a nivel jounin como ninja. La rubia de ojos azules invitó a todos sus conocidos en la aldea incluidos el equipo taka, shizune y tsunade. La fama de ino por sus fiestas la asustaba y aseguraba que al entrar a su habitación se encontraría con un vestido que se vería obligada a poner.

(en ese caso el vestido negro brillante de la foto)

(-avancemos un poco de acuerdo...)

**(SAKURA POV)**

La fiesta estaba a tope, Ino había alquilado un local que un amigo de su padre le dejó si prometía no dañarlo, había de todo: canapés, bebidas, patatas, chicos guapos... además se encontraban todos sus amigos y conocidos, todos con 18 años y en la flor de la vida. Algunos de ellos como ino, kiba, naruto, temari, hinata se encontraban bailando en medio de la pista junto la otra gente, los otros estaban hablando o simplemente metiéndose mano... como Neji y tenten.

Pasé de largo y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba toda la comida. Estuve un buen rato sola comiendo canapés, cuando un tipo bastante borracho que se me hacía muy conocido se me acercaba con las mismas intenciones de siempre. Michiro, un jounin con aspecto tronista, rubio con ojos marrones. Era guapo, no lo voy a negar, pero simplemente no era mi tipo, se comportaba de una forma muy infantil. Des de que entré a formar parte del cuartel general de ninjas médicos jounins no me dejaba en paz y no era la primera vez que intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo...

¡eeiins!... ¿saaakura-chiannnn por que no te vienes conmiguo a pasar un buen ratito shiii?- dijo sonriendo de lado seductoramente invadiendo mi espacio personal - otra vez-, acorralándome en la mesa con sus dos brazos impidiéndome salir.

no, ya te di mi respuesta otras veces , por que te cuesta entenderlo? - pregunte ya harta de el

¡puesh porque no me doing por venshido, yo quiero mundo contigo! - dijo cantando una canción de la radio, inclinándose para besarme apretándome los antebrazos

¡basta quítate! - intente apartarle pero me tenia sujeto muy fuerte...

**~pausa~**

vaya... i que paso después ¿te besó?- preguntó intrigada mikoto.

pues para mi suerte no... alguien consiguió tumbarlo y dejarlo tieso de un puñetazo en el suelo...- contestó su madre

¿quién?- preguntó sanosuke

sigamos- prosiguió sakura con una sonrisa y suspirando.

**~play~**

tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza rezando para que de cualquier forma ese imbécil se alejara de mi...de pronto oí un sonoro golpe y un "ouch",abrí los ojos para después encontrarme con un inconsciente Michiro y un sasuke muy pero muy enfadado con el sharingan activado. Después de procesar la información me encontré con la mirada ónice de sasuke-kun. Lo único que pude decir fue un ...

emmmm...- dije sonrojada jugando nerviosa con los dedos. Estoy segura de que me veía patética haciendo eso, pero, ¿Cómo quieren que reaccione? , ¡Sasuke vio todo!

hmp - y se marchó el hombre de mi vida, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Entre la gente pude observar que se dirigía a la azotea del local. Después, yo sin más preámbulos me fuí tras el, para darle las gracias. Al llegar hasta arriba; pude verle apoyado de espalda en la barandilla con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados formando una expresión seria. Cuando notó mi presencia abrió los ojos y me miró con esa mirada que tanto nos gusta, la de cuando te mira directamente a los ojos.

hn.. ¿A que has venido?- preguntó sasuke

b-bueno y-yo quería, emmm... quería darte las gracias p-por alejar a ese de mi - dije nerviosa

bueno... eso podrías haberlo hecho tu- dijo él

...- esta vez no dije nada

contéstame una cosa...- dijo de pronto sasuke

¿hm? - le miré con curiosidad

¿todavía pensáis que podéis confiar en mi, después de todo lo que os he hecho?¿como puedes quererme después de todo, eh?- dijo acercándose muy cerca de mi - no merezco nada de esto, ni la amistad de todos ni siquiera tu amor sakura... no se por que te empeñas en seguir confiando en mi...- dijo sasuke dijo girándose de espaldas aunque manteniéndose cerca.

Si ya lo sabes sasuke, lo que tu no quieres es volver a estar solo. Por eso te alejas de todos, por que así crees que evitas que la gente que mas quieres desaparezca de nuevo.¿Pero sabes lo que pienso?- paré un instante para que el se girara y me mirara- Creo que ya no puedes más, al igual que yo, no puedes aguantar estar solo un minuto más. así nos sentimos ambos... tu no aguantas que se me acerquen otros tipos como ese, ni yo soporto que esa karin del demonio se pase el día colgada encima de tu person-

Lo que sentí después fueron los labios de sasuke sobre los míos. Sus labios eran suaves y húmedos, no paré ni a pensar a quedarme ahí pasmada... le correspondí el beso con pasión, igual que el a mí.

Después vino lo de las películas...

**~pausa~**

¿y que pasó luego?- pregunto mikoto ansiosa

interrupción marca naruto...- dije suspirando

**~play~**

mmrrejem... - escuchamos mientras seguíamos besándonos, así que tuvimos que separarnos para encontrarnos con un naruto con cara divertida y coqueta acompañado por todos los ninjas de nuestra generación (TODOS).

ehhh...- dije yo con la cara sonrojada

de pronto me levantaron del suelo unos brazos (los de sasuke) y me llevaron lejos. pude ver a los chicos entre sorprendidos y sonrojados. Pero sabía recuperarían, Ahora ya sabían que estábamos juntos. Además esa noche sasuke-kun y yo teníamos otros asuntos que atender así que no debían interrumpirnos.

...

¿Lo hicieron?- preguntó mikoto sorprendida y un pequeño sonrojo.

¿tu que crees?- deje yo sonriéndoles al recordar aquello - eso noche valió la pena...

bueno... - dijo ella - ¿que pasó después?

llegaron las consecuencias de no usar bien las precauciones...- les dije riendo - por eso siempre os digo que vayáis con cuidado con estos temas

ellos solo se sonrojaron más.

...

pasaron pocos días, con lo sasuke y yo nos hicimos novios, bastante normal por aquella escena presenciada por nuestros amigos, ya debieron imaginarse lo que vendría. una nueva pareja... me instalé en su departamento al pasar dos semanas. Al empezar la segunda semana, hubo algo que empezó a preocuparme... tenia un retraso des de la semana pasada y yo siempre lo tenia puntual, pero solo debía ser un retraso normal por que yo empecé a tomas la píldora hace ya un mes, cuando recordé que la semana pasada se me acabaron las píldoras y...y..."PUMP"- Al recordar ése detalle me caí de espaldas al suelo - me incorporé nerviosa... juré que en esos momentos no sabia lo que debía hacer...poco a poco fui calmándome... no sabia si decírselo o no, porque quizá solo era un retraso. Aunque no lo creí cuando tuve los resultados.

Al día siguiente, después de que anoche evitara de cualquier forma contacto intimo con sasuke al llegar a casa, supe que tenia que decírselo a alguien, aunque no quisiera. Para mi desgracia ino y su equipo, ese día montaron una barbacoa en la casa de shikamaru, en las afueras de konoha con todo el mundo. yo nerviosa me dirijí rápidamente hacia el baño, bajo la atenta mirada extraña de todos. Aun así pude escuchar a naruto preguntarle a sasuke "¿que le ocurre teme?" "no lo se lleva extraña varios días" genial algunos ya sospechaban...

sentada en el retrete tuve varias visitas... ino,tsunade, hinata, temari hasta naruto que me ofreció un plato de barbacoa, pero que no acepté. fue a la siguiente persona que le conté todo, sip... le admití la verdad a suigetsu. el albino que aunque no lo parezca se parecía mucho a naruto, por eso me caía bien...

Estoy embarazada - le dije de pronto sentada al borde la ducha y el a mi lado.

El hico una mueca con su nariz y me dijo- ¿estas segura que no solo estas engordando?- antes de que pudiera volver a pestañear mi puño lo dejo inconsciente.

**5 minutos después...**

¿que pasó me desmayé sin más?- dijo el incorporándose del suelo

no exactamente - dije suspirando

o si, ya recuerdo... así que... estas embarazada...- dijo confirmándolo él mientras se levantaba, a lo que yo solo asentí.

ahora entiendo por que tus pechos se ven más grandes... - dijo el sonriendo de lado pero mi puño lo volvio a dejar KO en el suelo.

**7 minutos después...**

¿que pasó me desmayé sin más?- dijo el incorporándose del suelo

¡oh dios! - amenazándole con mi puño

¡para ya de pegarme! - dijo cubriéndose con los brazos y yo suspiré y metí mis manos en los bolsillos.

¿estas 100% segura de que lo estas?- pregunto el mirándome

bueno, si y no, tengo un retraso de dos semanas por eso me hice una prueba en la farmacia pero puede ser un falso positivo, ya que estos chismes suelen fallar. Así que esto es un punto a mi favor...

¡pero si eso es maravilloso!.- dijo emocionado suigetsu

¿eh?- dije yo

¿¡podré ser el padrino!?- me dijo emocionado

no supe que paso después así que supuse que me desmayé. luego me empezaron los problemas... me levante en el hospital con la atenta mirada de shizune y tsunade delante de mi. Con esas miradas supe lo que me querían decir, por lo tanto que debía comunicárselo a vuestro padre.

...

al final... ¿estabas embarazado no es verdad?- interrumpió sanosuke

sip, como ya os dije ... esa noche valió la pena

¿pero como se lo dijiste a papá, que estabas embarazada?- pregunto mikoto

no se lo dije yo...- dije mosqueada - fue suigetsu ... que se encargó de que se enterara todo el mundo, sin mí autoridad.

...

Estaba esperándole en casa, sentada en el sofá muy nerviosa, dispuesta a decírselo, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió abrupta mente y oí unos pasos dirigirse hacia el salón rápidamente. Sasuke entró en el salón ansioso, mirándome con una cara que me inquietó de sobremanera, respirando agitada mente. Supuse que venía corriendo.

Sakura... ¿es cierto lo que me han dicho?¿que estas embarazada?- pregunto entre ansioso y enfadado

si...- dije yo bajando la cabeza, iba a matar a suigetsu, pero ahora tenía otro problema

¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?¿pensabas que no lo querría? o espera ¿no quieres tener a mi hijo? - pregunto ansioso por mi respuesta agarrándome por los codos acercándome a el.

no es eso sasuke-kun - le dije acariciándole la cara a lo que el se relajó - es que no se si seré buena madre... todavía es muy pronto... apenas hemos empezado a salir y...y...- pero sentí unos labios besándome cariñosa mente con amor y para después un brazo rodearme la espalda y la otra acariciarme el vientre...

bueno... seremos padres que iremos aprendiendo con el tiempo - dijo para sonreír y después volver a besarme.- Y conociéndote, sé que serás la mejor madre del mundo- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa sincera que me dejó sin aliento.

te quiero sasuke-kun - dije casi llorando abrazándole, el me abrazo de nuevo y me besó la cabeza. Ese día supe que no debía preocuparme de nada, que no estaría sola

y yo a ti - me contestó el...

...

que romántico - me decía sonriendo mikoto y sanosuke solo me dedicó un sonrisa de lado que había cogido de su padre.

si... fue muy especial para mi esa noche...ese mismo día tu padre me pidió matrimonio - dije suspirando con alegria

¿en serio?- contestó mikoto

todo lo que vino después está en este álbum... si no hubiera recordado esto hoy... aun no sabrian esa historia ¿no creen?- ellos solo me sonrieron

Después de contaros esta historia espero que aprendéis la lección, así que no quiero ser abuela hasta dentro de algunos años... así que ya podéis cuidaros ¿vale?

MAMAAAAÁ!- dijeron ambos abochornados a lo que yo solo me reí

**FÍN**

**Dejen reviews, quiero saber que les parece ya que es el primer oneshot mío que subo aquí. GRACIAS**


End file.
